


Hora de dormir

by PumpkinBird



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Paranormal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinBird/pseuds/PumpkinBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagina no poder gritar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hora de dormir

**Hora de dormir**

El pestillo de la puerta sonó como si el metal estuviera oxidado. Cerró las ventanas y tapó con cortinas la poca luz que venía de afuera. Ningún sonido.

“Frank, Frankie” llamó en un grito a vos baja, como si temiera que alguien le estuviera escuchando fuera de la madera de su puerta. Se estrujó las manos con nerviosismo, aún con los mechones de pelo escurriéndole empapados enmarcando su rostro. Un centello afuera en el cielo apenas si iluminó la estancia: Las sabanas y las cobijas estaban regadas por el suelo, platos sucios de comida y vasos rotos, cartones de leche vacíos cuya fecha de caducidad había expirado hace un mes, y ahí, en el rincón más humedecido de las cuatro paredes se encontraba Frank Iero hecho un ovillo.

Gerard inmediatamente fue hacía él, tratando de parecer calmado pero con el vapor frío de su respiración delatándolo. Acercó su mano al cuerpo del chico, pero no lo tocó.

Frank volteo a verlo al segundo después; Tenía el cabello enmarañado y los ojos terriblemente alertas, pero lo más escalofriante de ver era su cuello y sus brazos teñidos en rojo, vestidos en arañazos.

Gerard se hinco a su lado y Frank se arrojó a sus brazos en un sollozo mudo, helando a Gerard por la impresión quién solo pudo pasar su mano de manera mecanizada sobre las vértebras de su espalda.

“Ya ha pasado Frankie, he encontrado lo que necesitas… lo que necesitamos”

…

Una melodía mese por completo la habitación, las paredes tienen papel tapiz color azul con adornos de coches y aviones colgando desde el techo. Una silla mecedora se mueve de enfrente hacía atrás, y los amarillentos cabellos casi blanqueados flotan como si el aire les invitara a bailar. La ventana está cerrada y la puerta entre abierta, y la mujer sostiene en brazos a dos pequeños niños de apenas algunos meses de diferencia.

Desde la cama hay otro pequeño más escuchando la melodía mientras se chupa un dedo y dibuja media sonrisa en sus labios. La mujer sigue tarareando y su vestido blanco sigue a su pelo del mismo modo, mientras arrulla en sus brazos a los dos bebés. La canción es bajita y de melodía suave, y las manos de la mujer han sido arrugadas por el tiempo.

Hay un cuadro de otros dos pequeños niños en la pared sostenido por un clavo. Ambos sostienen entre sus manos una bolsa oscura y sus rostros no tienen expresión. El marco es de madera vieja que incluso huele a rancio y alberga palomillas como hogar. La foto a blanco y negro es quizá de hace un siglo.

Los dos pequeños están apenas arropados con diminuta ropita para el frío que alberga toda la casa, y gracias a la canción de cuna duermen tranquilos cada uno en uno de los brazos de la anciana, el más pequeño de ambos tiene el cabello castaño y tendrá apenas uno o dos meses de nacido. Por su parte el niño en la cama se niega a dormir, sigue mordisqueando su pequeño puño atento a la canción que sale de esos agrietados labios.

Los segundos pasan y con ellos los minutos también. Se escucha un tic toc por toda la casa, pero no hay ningún reloj visible en la habitación. El papel tapiz a mayor detalle se ve amarillento y rasgado, como si llevara años decorando esas paredes. Los aviones colgados desde el techo también son diferentes vistos de cerca, tienen arañas piloto y cadáveres de moscas.

La anciana sigue cantando y meciendo los dos pequeños cuerpos dormidos en sus brazos, y la canción sigue fluyendo del mismo modo en que sus cabellos son movidos por un viento inexistente en la habitación. Y si miras más de cerca las uñas de sus dedos más bien son garras alargadas, y con ellas mantiene en su lugar los cuerpecitos pálidos y amoratados de la zona.

“Tienes que dormir, Gerard” dice la mujer después de mucho tiempo, y el tic toc le responde desde el corredor.

“No quiero dormir” responde el niño en la cama, dejando de chupar su mano para fijar sus pequeños ojos oliva sobre la mujer. La anciana sonríe de forma cariñosa sin despegar los labios.

“Tienes que hacerlo, sino lo haces podrías morir” Le dice la mujer, meciéndose tranquila en la silla como si así fuera el océano.

“Pero no quiero dormir” repite con aquella insistencia de niño.

“Entonces tendrás que ver a tu hermanito morir” Dice ella con dulzura “¿Acaso eso es lo que quieres?”

Gerard tiene tres años y medio ¿Cómo podría saber lo que es la muerte? Así que cuando la mujer dice aquello y hunde sus filosas uñas negras sobre la blanca piel del bebé más grande, que quizá tenga unos 7 meses, Gerard la mira atento deseando poder verlo todo, porque es un niño, un niño lleno de preguntas.

La piel de su pequeño hermanito se vuelve amoratada ahí donde hace presión, y después de llegar a atravesar su carne, Mikey comienza a llorar con fuerza, sintiendo el dolor corromper su pequeño cuerpo. Gerard se asusta pero sigue mirando, su cuerpo respondiendo a algo que pronto conocerá como miedo. El otro bebé se remueve en brazos y amenaza con echar a llorar también, así que la anciana lo toma con cuidado y lo alza para pasárselo a Gerard.

“No dejes que llore” Gerard lo toma de manera inexperta, sin saber cómo debe sostener la cabeza de un casi recién nacido, apenas pudiendo con el peso extra en sus pequeños brazos. Comienza a meserlo del mismo modo en que la ha visto a ella hacerlo, pero no despega sus brillantes ojos de aquella mujer que ahora sostiene a su hermano con ambos brazos, inmovilizando la poca fuerza que podría tener un bebé y hundiendo dos de sus dedos dentro de la carne, halando a los lados como si quisiera abrir la herida.

La sangre comienza a brotar y Mikey sigue llorando, se remueve pidiendo a gritos por una ayuda que nadie escucha o sabe descifrar. La mujer ocupa también las pocas fuerzas que le ha dejado la edad y sigue extendiendo la llaga, y la sangre brota en mayores cantidades.

Una corriente eléctrica le corre por todo el cuerpo a Gerard, quién ahora solo está asustado. Su hermanito no para de llorar y tampoco de sangrar, y aquella mujer no parece querer parar de hacer lo que hace. El bebé en sus propios brazos es arrullado de manera mecánica pero aun así Gerard lo sostiene como puede, y lo silencia también. El viento mese el cabello de ella, a pesar de que la ventana sigue cerrada y las luces parpadean unos segundos.

“¿Aún no quieres dormir?” Pregunta ella, pero los oídos de Gerard solo son capaces de escuchar los chillidos ensordecedores del dolor de su hermano.

La mujer sonríe ampliamente cuando ve los dedos del mayor temblando, con una expresión de miedo e importancia como solo alguien de su edad podría tener. Muestra las piezas en su boca, delgados cuchillos blancos en fila, como agujas. La lengua es negra y un sonido parecido a un tic toc sale de ella.

“¿Aún no quieres dormir?” Vuelve a preguntar. Gerard extiende una mano hacía ellos dos, olvidándose de sostener los piecitos del pequeño en sus brazos, la mujer ignora la silenciosa petición y la herida ahora es enorme, y se puede ver un pequeño hueso entre la carne.

Y sigue desgarrando, jalando de la piel y el músculo, con el regazo empapado en sangre húmeda y caliente, con un bebé que llora con todo lo que dan sus pulmones y su pequeño corazón que intenta seguir bombeando.

Entonces el bebé en los brazos de Gerard también comienza a sacudirse y a berrear en llanto, con gruesas lágrimas y profundos gritos que se mesclan con los de Mikey.

Otro tic toc más y las luces se van, al igual que ambos llantos.

…

El tic toc se escucha al mismo tiempo que el sonido que provocan las gotas de agua al caer. El grifo tiene una pequeña fuga y después de que Gerard limpiara el cuerpo de su novio de todo rastro de sangre, las gotas siguen cayendo.

Las heridas son profundas y han sido provocadas por algo filoso como cuchillas y delgado como agujas. Frank sigue llorando y esconde su rostro entre sus palmas, sin provocar ningún tipo de sonido. Gerard le acaricia el pelo, tiesto y con olor a encerrado.

La noche cae fría y pesada como el océano y la tormenta, y se escucha el constante tic toc desde algún lugar. Frank tiembla y Gerard le sostiene, como desde hace años tiene que hacerlo. La madera cruje fuera de la habitación y unas pisadas se oyen subir al segundo piso. La sombra negra que se deja ver por debajo de la puerta desaparece en la planta alta.

Gerard toma el rostro de Frank y hace que le mire a los ojos, Frank temblando.

“Lo he conseguido…” dice el mayor por tres años y medio, con una mano perdida en el bolsillo “Lo logré” dice mientras saca una pequeña navaja un oxidada pero filosa, brillante a pesar de la oscuridad. “No más demonios, no más silencio” dice en vos baja, tan baja que se confunde con el sonido del viento que comienza a escucharse.

Entonces sostiene la navaja en su mano derecha con fuerza, sus nudillos tiñéndose en blanco cuando la sangre huye de estos. Frank le mira hacerlo en todo momento, y cuando la piel de Gerard comienza a gotear en rojo, Frank se tensa.

La ventana de la habitación está cerrada, y aun así se siente un fuerte viento que les alborota el cabello.

La sangre ahora produce el mismo sonido al caer que hace la fuga de agua, y el tic toc suena cada vez más fuerte, al igual que alguien se remueve en el segundo piso.

“Voy a hacerlo ahora…” le dice mientras toma su mano y la extiende, Frank no la quita pero le mira con miedo. “Nos vamos a ver en un lugar donde podamos gritar, Frankie…” las lágrimas ahora también se unen a ese goteo constante. El cuadro de los dos niños en la pared le devuelve una mirada vacía, ladeada y muerta. Las dos bolsas oscuras parecen gotear algo, y lo están haciendo; Del recuadro comienza a caer un líquido tan rojo que parece negro, viscoso y añejado como la misma sangre de las personas retratadas. El líquido escurre desde dentro de las bolsas, y cae al suelo donde una sinfonía recuerda a una canción de cuna muy especial.

Frank sonríe, pero lo hace sin separar los labios y no dice nada. Gerard comienza a desgarrar la piel y el musculo, y la sangre sigue chorreando, cada rasgada más profunda, muchas más cada segundo.

Los pasos se dirigen a la habitación, el viento golpea fuera del cristal y la puerta comienza a temblar. El tic toc se vuelve pesado al igual que el tiempo y sus parpados, y justo antes de que la puerta se abra, Gerard le dice a Frank:

“Te amo”

Ambos se miran, Gee recargado contra la cama manteniendo en su regazo al más pequeño de los dos, sosteniéndolo torpemente mientras la vida se les escapa con cada pulsada del reloj de sus corazones.

Frankie hace el intento por abrir la boca, pero las costuras en esta no se lo permiten. Tampoco es como si pudiera responderle con otro te amo, porque dentro de esa boca cocida y sellada desde hace años ya no hay una lengua.

Y Gerard se acerca y le besa la coronilla del pelo, sabiendo de sobra las palabras que Frank nunca dijo ni podrá decir, y así de sencillo como las cosas empiezan también terminan.

Cuando el pestillo de la puerta cede, la mujer en ella no tiene que volver a cantar, pues ambos ya están dormidos.

Y no habrá más sangre ni dolor de los que ella se pueda alimentar.

 


End file.
